Ranger School Alphabet Book
by Hakiri Angel
Summary: The usual alphabet book but instead, it's only going to happen in Ranger School when all the friends can hang out instead of going on missions. My main focus is on Romance and Friendship. But I'm trying to make it a little funny. Read!Please?
1. Almonds

**Hey! It's Hakiri! And I know all of you are happy to see me! Well… not see but not hear either… how about… I know all of you are happy to read me! LOL! That sounded awkward…**

**Keith: that's just you! An awkward little girl who makes things sound so wrong!**

**Me: Keith. Your. Fired.**

**Keith: YEAH! Haha, Kate!**

**Kate: -groans-**

**Me: tee hee! Just kidding! **

**Keith: NOOOOOOO!!**

**Me: YEEEEESSSSS!!**

**Kate: …**

**Me: well, let's start and finish this chapter before Keith has a heart attack**

**Kate: thank god…**

_**Chapter 1: Almonds**_

It was a quiet day in Ranger School. Usually, the students had class, but today, it was a Teacher Work Day.

**A/N: in case you don't know what a Teacher Work Day is, it's a day where all the teachers of a school prepare for the next few months of learning. They usually have 1, 2, maybe even 3 days to prepare for it.**

We find Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac standing outside a warm, sunny day. Isaac and Rhythmi were reading the book called 'The Connections Between a Ranger and an Operator'. We find a red head boy with spiky hair challenging a young, female brunette, also with spiky hair, that's tied in two pigtails. They both looked like they were 14.

"Haha! I win again, Keith!" said the young brunette. "So? You realize I'm letting you win, Kate!" said Keith. "Oh sure you are!" sarcastically said Kate. "It's true!" argued Keith. "Well, Idiot, why do you let me keep winning, then?" questioned Kate.

_No response…_

Kate walked away, leaving Keith behind. She was giggling on her way back to her 'mysterious' bag. She secretly saw Rhythmi trying to hide her blush from Isaac. _Poor girl, _though Kate, _I always knew she would fall for him. But, I'm not sure if he likes her the same way. _Kate fell back on the soft grass and reached into her bag. She saw Keith still frozen into place like the Pledge Stone. She felt bad for him, so she signaled Keith to come her way. "Keith, over here," waved Kate. He quickly noticed her and ran toward her, he plopped down next to her before Rhythmi was finished turning her page. It was like he was watching her the whole time. _Weird_, though Kate.

She opened her 'mysterious' bag to find… almonds! "You like almonds?!" said a surprised Keith. "No, not really," replied a calm Kate. "But… why do you have almonds, then?" questioned Keith. "It's a little something I like to call 'Target Clear'," said Kate. "Ok, how does it work?" asked Keith. Just then, Kate's face lit up. She turned around her, what Keith calls 'Beautiful face', and smirked at him.

"Of course I'll teach you how to do this!" smirked Kate. Using Kate's sarcastic voice, Keith knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Come with me," said Kate as she led Keith in the grass. There was a target on the grass that was kind of small. "Now stand here," commanded Kate. "Umm… ok…," replied Keith.

Kate when over back to her almond bag and she picked one up. "So… am I supposed to catch it?" asked Keith.

Kate shook her head, still smirking. "Just ask yourself, why do I call it 'Target Clear'?" asked Kate. "umm… oh… my… gosh… you… wouldn't!" argued Keith. "Hey guys," said Kate as they all turned to face her, "watch this!" Kate then, picked up an almond and threw it as hard as she could.

Keith saw the almond coming and all he could do is freeze. He's pretty fast, no the fastest in Ranger School, when it comes to running away. But all he could do this time, is stand and watch the football shaped nut about to hit his forehead.

Then, _wham!_ That football shaped nut hit his forehead and he fell backwards, hitting his head. Everyone outside starting laughing as loud as they could. Keith's face was now the color of a slugma. Rhythmi and Isaac were both laughing and they didn't cared that they lost their page number as the rolled in the grass, laughing.

Kate jogged over to Keith, still smirking but also laughing at the same time… (just picture it). "And that, dork, is how you get someone back for taking their styler on the day of a ranger test. She glared at him for a moment… then left him just lying down while people were making fun of him. "Poor Keith, I wonder when he'll get the guts to tell her…oops… umm… I wonder when he'll get the guts to tell… Sadie that he likes her…," said Isaac. Isaac then, mentally slapped his forehead.

"Keith. Likes. Sadie?!" giggled Rhythmi. "Sure he does, then why doesn't he hang around her? Isaac, we all know Keith likes Kate, except Kate herself!" Isaac thought for a moment then said "You caught me!" He put his book down, and went over to Kate's bag and plopped an almond into his mouth. "I just discovered that almonds taste like tree bark!" sarcastically said Isaac. "Hahahaha!" giggled Rhythmi.

**Well? That was my first chapter for this new story I tried to create last night but it kind of was a fail. I got caught. I was in serious writer's block mode so if in your review, I could get some ideas. Then, I will officially make you my co-writer! **

**All people of the world: PICK ME!!!!**

**Me: eh this is going to be harder than it looks… ooooh well **

**Sadie: why can't Keith like me in the story?**

**Me: Sadie where did you come from? **

**Sadie: the back door was opened. Can I pleaaaaseeee have some romance with Keith?**

**Me: will you get out of here and do the disclaimer if I do?**

**Sadie: YES!**

**Me: ok go!**

**Sadie: ****Hakiri Angel does not own Pokemon and Pokemon Ranger. If she did, she would make a TV show with pokemon rangers Kate and Keith and then make them fall in love… ****HEY WHAT KIND OF DISCLAIMER IS THIS?!**

**Me: Good, you'll get your romance!**

**Sadie: really?**

**Me: yeah, you will be the one to flirt with him and he will be like uhhh…**

**Sadie: … good enough I guess**

**Me: -kicks Sadie out- now do you see the rectangular button? The white one with the green outlining? Yeah, that one! No not that one, the one that says 'Review' on it. YES THAT ONE! Now do us all a favor and CLICK IT!**


	2. Burns

**Well I'm a slow person. So, I may not be updating that much. Sorry! Anyway, here's chapter 2! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HATE FLUFFINESS!! **

_**Chapter 2: Burns**_

**Keith's POV**

It was an intense day for me. We were about to take a test on how voicemail works. But then, Mr. Kincaid unexpectedly came in and shouted "Ms. April! A couple of charmanders invaded the school! We're evacuating immediately!" This day was lucky for me, but, the school with Pokémon inside? What's the big deal?

I gathered with Kate and Rhythmi. Kate's worried face was scaring me, I don't know why. Her face made me smile when she was grinning but when she was worried? I'm confused about this but Rhythmi thinks I'm in love with Kate. But that's ridiculous, right? I was lost in my own thoughts until Kate shouted "Keith!"

**No one's POV**

"Keith!" shouted a worry looking Kate. "Kate! Rhythmi!" shouted Keith. "We have to leave now! All the other students are!" said Kate. "But… what about Isaac? I can't leave without him!" yelled Rhythmi. "Let me check out the classroom first, then we'll decide what's next. But we all know for sure, we have to save the school!" shouted Keith. All the sudden, Rhythmi actually started giggling.

"Rhythmi! This is important, and yet, you're giggling. What's up with you?" asked Kate as she started to get a little irritated. "Keith… wants… to… save… the …school…!" said Rhythmi in between giggles. "Not now! I'll be right back," said Keith as he was heading to the door. He peeked in and saw all the students and teachers running outside. All the charmanders where using flamethrower all over the school. The school was burning down!

"Keith…?" asked Kate. "The schools burning down…," finally said Keith. Silence stood between the friends. But, the silence finally broke when Kate said "we have to save the school! Keith, go outside and make sure everyone's out there. If everyone isn't, then go save them. Rhythmi and I'll go calm down the charmanders. When you're done, come after us. We'll need all the help we can get!" spoke Kate. The group nodded, and ran out the door.

**Kate's POV**

Rhythmi and I started running down the hallways as Keith and I separated. The more Keith ran the other way, the less safe I felt. I don't even know why. He just… gave me a feeling that made me safe. I don't know… Rhythmi thinks I'm in love with Keith. But I think she finally lost it. We came over to the first charmanders and I captured it in a minute. But the next one, it was stronger. And the next one was even stronger.

Finally, my styler broke. All these charmanders surrounded us. I knew that, we were done. I failed. "Kate! Look!" shouted Rhythmi. Right in front of us, was the basement. But, there was a Pokémon coming up the stairs, one that I have never seen before. Its eyes started glowing bright red and a flash shot out of the basement. When the light faded, Rhythmi was knocked down right beside me.

"Rhythmi!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I looked down at my best friend. But, I saw the flash again and I knew it was my turn. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted before darkness surrounded me and I drifted.

**Keith's POV**

I ran out of the school. Separating from Kate. Kate… her name ran through my mind all day. I ran outside to see everyone freaking out. "KEITH!" said an angry voice that I recognized as Mr. Kincaid. "DID YOU RUN IN THE HALLS AGAIN?!" growled Mr. Kincaid. "umm… yes sir…," I replied. "Now Mr. Kincaid, let him run all he wants right now! The school is on fire!" yelled Ms. April at Mr. Kincaid. "Ms. April, is everyone here?" I asked anxiously. I wanted to go help me friends! "Yes, I can tell that you want to join your friends. Go ahead. Save the school!" said Ms. April.

I didn't need to say thank you. I quickly ran inside to find the fire raging even more. I wonder if Kate's alright. Um… Rhythmi too. I ran further and I came to the basement to find something I never wanted to see the day I became friends with Kate and Rhythmi.

They were lying on the ground, they weren't moving at all. I couldn't see Kate's beautiful eyes… wait… since when did I think they were beautiful? Oh well… I'll think about it later right now, I see my two best friends' not moving… just then, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes out of the dark in the basement. Uh oh…

**No one's POV**

The dark figure in the darkness to revile itself as… Entei! Wait… _Entei?! _"You're Keith. Aren't you?" asked Entei. "Yes… how do you know my name?" asked Keith. Entei looked down at Kate with wide eyes before he spoke "this girl kept saying 'Keith will save me! I know he will!' before she passed out." Keith froze hearing that Kate really cares about him. Maybe in a special way? "why did you do this?" demanded Keith.

Entei ignored his last question. "Today, you will have to make a choice. Both of the girls have burns all over them. But, which will you save? The other, will be taken to the volcano with me to be sacrificed for the holiness of all the Entei. I was chosen to pick one. So choose wisely," said Entei. Keith ignored that and took both of the girls and ran.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" growled Entei as he jumped in front of Keith. "I'm saving my best friends! That's where I'm going!" said Keith trying to act brave. "Then capture me! For the sake of them both!" shouted Entei. "Aw come on! I'm only in Ranger School!" complained Keith. Entei thought about it for a moment. "…fine…," said Entei, "only because your full of so much hope and courage. I will grant you both of the girls." Just then, the fire stopped and Entei, along with the charmanders, disappeared.

Keith came outside carrying both of the girls in his arms. Everyone cheered and gasped looking at everyone's burns. Keith waited a few minutes before Kate and Rhythmi woke up and saw they were outside. "Keith! You saved me!" shouted Kate as she ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her back, embracing each other.

They pulled apart, blushing… wait… they're blushing? "Yeah… it was nothing…," said Keith who was giving his small blush but Kate could tell he was. "so… what was that Pokémon, anyway?" asked Kate as she looked over her shoulder and saw Rhythmi embracing Isaac. "Umm… Entei…," confessed Keith. "_You confronted Entei?_" shouted Kate loud enough for everyone to hear.

"KEITH!" shouted Sadie as she pushed Kate on the ground and hugged Keith. "Are you ok? What about your burns?" asked Sadie. "Uhhh… yeah?" said Keith. He felt weird around Sadie when everyone knows the most popular girl in school likes Keith. "At least I saved you from _Kate!_" said the most popular girl in school, Sadie. "_Saved?!_ You made my burns hurt more!" shouted Kate as Keith helped her up. "Um… I'll talk to you later?" said Keith. "Ok. Bye, Keithy!" said Sadie as she purred Keith's name.

"Man, I hate her!" said Keith. "You're not the only one!" said Kate. They walked away back to the crowd and Keith caught himself holding Kate's hand. And she was holding his. _I think I'm getting to like this… no maybe love this…_ thought Keith as he smirked at Rhythmi.

**So much fluffiness!**

**TEH FLUFFINESS WILL KILL YOU! Sorry I'm just hyper right now. Anyway, review! And for now on, just look at chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

**YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ENTEI WILL TAKE YOU!**


	3. Cute

**Alright, let's make this short and sweet so I can finish The Fate of the Universe. Thank you :)**

_C is for Cute_

_Kate's POV_

My burns are all healed up, except I've got a big scar on my shoulder from Entei's burns.

In class, Mrs. April is making us do a partner project in class. She chooses our partner and we go into the yard to study a particular Pokémon.

"Keith will be paired up with Rhythmi, and lastly, Kate will be paired up with Sadie!" announced Mrs. April.

"WHAT?" Sadie and I screamed.

"Is there a problem?" questioned Mrs. April.

"Well, yes! I despise Kate," stated Sadie.

I started rubbing my temples, "I'm right here, Sadie…"

"Hmph, I know," Sadie smirked at me.

"Well, well! Rangers have to work together whether they like them or not! So get to work girls, and remember it's due at the end of class," Mrs. April said walking away.

I let out a big sigh, great. I have to work with a lunatic.

We went outside and Sadie quickly ran over to a cute little Skitty. "Awww! I want to do this Pokémon!" pouted Sadie.

"But, I wanted to do a Torchic!" I complained.

"Well too bad, we're doing a Skitty!" yelled Sadie.

"No! A torchic!" I screamed back.

_Rhythmi's POV_

"Those girls won't seem to stop!" I complained, rubbing my temples.

"Well, Sadie has a major crush on me, as we all know. And Kate is my best friend so it's kind of obvious that Sadie hates her 'cause of that," said Keith

"But… No! She hates Kate 'cause you both like each other," I said

Keith sweat dropped and didn't say another word.

"Uh oh, here comes Mrs. April…" I said.

_Kate's POV_

Mrs. April gave us detention and made us sit in the principal's office for the rest of class. That girl is nothing but trouble for me! Ugh, Keith needs to stay away from her!

"Hey… Kate?" said Sadie, she's strangely quiet.

"Hm?" I said, pretending to care.

"I'm… I'm really sorry about everything. The fight, when I said I hated you, and for getting in the way of you and Keith," admitted Sadie.

That's when I really did start to care. She actually _was _sorry! The most popular girl in school, the prettiest one of us all, the girl who _hated _me, was actually apologizing!

"No, I'm sorry. I get protective easily and I guess the way you've been coming onto Keith made me snap into my 'best friend' mode," I said.

"But it's just, you're so cute and I'm not! Keith likes you more, and I'm just being someone I'm not. Ok, I honestly can't STAND to be some kind of 'clique girl'. I just want Keith to notice me. I'm extremely jealous of you Kate, but that's all I'm saying!" said Sadie.

I'm still completely in shock of what just happened here. Let's review:

-Sadie apologized

-Sadie said I was cute

-Sadie said she was _JEALOUS_ of me!

Reality check? Is this all just a dream? I quickly pinched myself and winced a little but it's not a dream. Wow, this is all too weird for me.

"But you're completely cuter than me! Keith would be lucky to have a girl like you," I said without thinking.

Sadie smiled. "Thanks, but tomorrow we go back to hating each other and I go back to being Keith's 'pet'?"

I smiled back at her, "agreed."

We high fived each other and just drifted back into what just happened. Why did we just call each other cute? This is just too awkward…

**TA DA! Short and sweet and to the point! Anyways, review my stories! I created a new one about School Rumble, so go ahead and do what you want :) except hack… hacking is bad!**

**REVIEW! 3**


End file.
